totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dziwna okolica...
Akademik Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 1. ---- Po nierównej drodze jedzie czarna wielka limuzyna. Zatrzymuje się. Z ostatnich drzwi (ale nie bagażnikowych) wychodzi Chris. Przekroczył bramkę. Znalazł się na terenie akademika. Szedł alejką ze żwiru, sąsiadującą z ostrzyżonym trawnikiem. Obok budynku, po prawej stało kino a trochę dalej las, tam kończyła się droga. Chris stanął przed drzwiami akademika. Odwrócił się do kamery i zdjął okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Poprawił czarny krawat idealnie pasujący do jego czerwonej koszuli. Chris: 'Witajcie widzowie! Oto kolejny sezon wraz ze mną! Dzisiaj rozpoczniemy nowe show! Zapraszam na Akademik Totalnej Porażki! ''Intro. '''Chris: '''Witajcie. Zasady wyjaśnie później, czas przedstawić wam główne gwiazdy! Czas przywitać naszych uczestników! Jako pierwsza przybywa... ''Wybiegła Angelika. '' '''Angelika: Hejka, wszystkim! Spojrzała w okolice. Angelika: O nikogo nie ma! Zerknęła na Chrisa. Angelika: Hej, przystojniaku ;*. Mam nadzieje że będą tutaj fajni chłopacy i dziefffczynki niegrzeczne! *-* Mrau! Chris: 'Tia.... Stań po lewej. Jako kolejna pojawia się... JoJo! ''Nieee, JoJo się nie pojawiła. xD '''Chris: JoJo? JoJo tak jak w każdym sezonie, stała na drzewie. xD JoJo: Juuuupi! <3 Wskoczyła Chris'owi na plecy. JoJo: Ahoj, misiaczku! :* Tęskniłeś? <3 Chirs: 'Pewno <3 <3. ''Całus powitalny :* 'Chris: '''Kolejny zawodnik to... Rafael! ''Rafael pewny siebie wyszedł z autobusu. 'Rafael - '''Siema ! ''Rafael spojrzał na pozostałych uczestników. 'Rafael - '''Widzę ,że nie mam tu zbytniej konkurencji. '''Chris: '''Narazie, mój drogi. Narazie. Kolejna zawoniczka to... Catherine! ''Catherine wychodzi z autobusu. '''Catherine: A więc.. to Akademik? -(rozgląda się)- a są Kucyki? Ziewa. Catherine: Liczę że będę się tutaj fajnie i nie będę musiała się bać niczego. Chris: 'Jaaaaasne. xD. Kolejna zawodniczka to Aisha! ''Aisha wyskoczyła z krzaków. 'Aisha: '''Heej! W końcu się doczekałam. Siedziałam tu tak długo, że już nawet chciałam... albo nie, nie będę mówić. Jeszcze uznacie mnie za psycholkę, czy coś. ^^ ''Zaczęła skakać dookoła, gdy po chwili potknęła się i walnęła w ścianę akademika. xD 'Aisha: '''Nic mi nie jest! Chyba... '''Chris: '''Ooookej? Nieważne. Kolejna zawodniczka to nasza stara znajoma - Bteh! ''Bteh wyszła wściekła z autobusu odpychając i przewracając Chrisa. '''Bteh: Co sie k*rwa lampicie?! Bułkę wam lamusy obiecałam?! Splunęła na but Rafaela. Rafael - Grrrrr.. Pożałujesz. Chris: 'Ała! Eh, wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Kolejny zawodnik to Kenneth! ''Z autobusu wyszedł znudzony Kenneth. 'Kenneth: '''No wreszcie ja. Z kim jestem w drużynie ? ''Spytał Chrisa. Stanął niedaleko pozostałych zawodników. 'Chris: '''To potem. Kolejna zowadniczka to... ''Millie wychodzi z autobusu i patrzy z poirytowaniem na Chrisa. 'Millie:'Serio?Znowu ty?A już miałam nadzieję,że na ulotce reklamującem program był błąd. 'Chirs: '''To ja robiłem te ulotki :D Kolejni zawodnicy to... Maddie i Vince ''Z autobusu wychodzi Maddie, lekko zaskoczona sytuacją, która tu się wyprawia. '''Maddie: '''Eeee... Hej? Wam wszystkim? Widać, że jest tu bardzo dużo oryginalnych... ciekawych... i wesołych ludzi... ._. ''Za nią wyszedł Vince se swoim lustrerkiem i nawilżaczem do ust . '' '''Vince : '''Ohh .. jaka przyjemna podróż . ''Rozejrzał się i westchnął . Pomachał do zawodników i szybko pomalował sobie usta . '' '''Vince : W miłości irytujące jest to, że jest ona zbrodnią wymagającą wspólnika. Ale czy uda mi się znaleść ? Odszedł nieco dalej zastanawiając się nad tym . '' '''Maddie: '''A zapewniali, że obędzie się bez żadnych kontuzji i urazów psychicznych... Będą mi za to płacić! '''Vince : '''I zapewniam , że nie wszyscy będą . ''Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny po czym zanurzył się ponownie w swoim myślach . '' '''Maddie: '''Oh, naprawdę skarbie? Więc czy tobie zapłacą za to? Bo zapewniam, że wszyscy nie :3 ''Maddie bierze z jego rąk lusterko i nawilżacz, łamie je i depcze na ziemi. Maddie: '''I robię to tylko dlatego, że nie uważasz na słowa, kochaniutki :3 '''Vince : '''Płacić mnie nie muszą, bowiem są ważniejsze cele. ''Zebrał zniszczone przedmioty i wrzucił do śmietnika . '' '''Vince : '''Słowo jest czymś co daje mi się wzbić , a tłamszenie jest czymś co zabija . A jeśli nie wolno mówić to nic nie powstanie . I albo trzeba dać upust swemu uczuciu niż przejmować się siłą rozumu czy rzeczą . ''Spojrzał na chmurę chcąc ją chwycić . '' '''Vince : Jedyne co daje szczęście może i również przynieść ułudę . Maddie: 'Skarbie, wiesz że mu tu gramy o kasę, a nie piszemy wiersze filozoficzne? Co ty, filozoraptor jesteś? Ahh... Przypominają mi się czasy, jak grałam w Turok *.* '''Vince : '''Ale na świecie są rzeczy nie tylko ważne , ale są i ważniejsze . Pieniądzę są tylko dodatkiem do tego co szukam . Ale nie każdy jest w stanie zajrzeć, i nie każdy od razu przebije się przez mur , który każdy stawia by go nie poznać .. '''Maddie: '''Jak chcesz znaleźć dziewczynę, to polecam ci zacząć od przestania gadać o filozofiii... Życia? Problemów? Sera? Christiny? Miłości? Nie wiem, nie obchodzi mnie to, poczekam aż przyjdzie jakiś przystojny buntownik z irokezem <3 '''Vince : '''Jak uważasz . ''Kucnął zerwał kwiata i dał dziewczynie w rękę . '' '''Vince : '''Przy okazji zwą mnie Vince i miło było poznać . Liczę że mimo starania się być zwykły , zachowam to co czyni mnie nną . ''Odszedł spokojnym krokiem i położył się na murku obserwując dalej niebo . '' '''Maddie: '''Może jak zmieni wizerunek, to się zmieni. Trudno! Przynajmniej mam kwiatka do niszczenia ^^ ''Zaczyna wyrywać powoli płatki kwiatka. Angelika rozejrzała się i podeszła do Catherine. Zmierzyła ją wzrokiem i tylko się uśmiechnęła. '''Angelika: Hejka! Co tam mała? Jak Cię zwą? Uśmiechnęła się do Angeliki pokazując swój niezwykły dziewczęco-dziecięcy urok (xD). Catherine: Jestem Catherine! Przyjaciele mówią na mnie Cat! Możesz tak mówić <3. Przytuliła ją. Catherine: A cię jak zwą? ^^ Angelika: Angelika. Odpowiedziała krótko zwieźle. Angelika: 'Nie mam żadnego słitaśnego pseudonimu, ale Twój fajnie brzmi :3. '''Catherine: '''Przykro mi. I nie jest słitaśny bo wszyscy mnie z Kot'em kojarzą. Nie mam dużo kolegów ale liczę że zostanę twoją koleżanką.. ^^ ''Zasmuciła się. 'Catherine: '''Chyba że nie chcesz.. ''Andzia przytuliła Cat. '''Angelika: Pewnie że chce. <3. Kotem , raczej kocicom! *-* Skąd masz takie zaje*iste buty!? *-* Catherine zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia. Catherine: '''Przyjaciółeczki! <33 A jest taki mały butik w Toronto. I tam kupiłam je na wyprzedaży. :3.. Piękne kolczyki masz! <3 '''Angelika: Yay! Dzięki <3 Nawet nie pamiętam skąd jej mam! xD Powiedziała troche zagubiona, ale zaraz nadrobiła to uśmiechem. Angelika: A z resztą nie ważne! Ciesze się że jesteśmy tutaj we dwie <3. Catherine: '<3 Będziemy się wspierać jak psiapsuły! <3 Ciekawe jakie charaktery mają inni bo już wiem że ty jesteś super fajna. ^^ ''Usiadła sobie na ziemi. 'Catherine: '''Najlepiej by bylo jakbyśmy byli blisko siebie to wtedy będziemy silniejsze i zostaniemy jedynymy najlepszymi psiapsiułami tutaj. Boję się do reszty odezwać. ''Siadła obok niej i powiedziała (Angelika). '''Angelika: Ty też jesteś fantastyczna. Inni wydają się w porządku, aczkolwiek tylko przystojniacy są godni uwagi i niektóre dziewczyny też ^^. Spojrzała na nią podnosząc brew. Angelika: Jak się boisz!? Nie ma się czego bać, przecież będziemy się wspierać! <3 I będziemy blisko przecież! Powiedziała do niej pocieszająco a zarazem wesoło! zaraz szeptem sama do siebie powiedziała. Angelika *Szept niesłyszalny*: Mam nadzieje, że bardzo blisko <3333. Catherine: A wiesz że ci stanik widać? Uważaj bo tutaj zboczeńce mogą być, mama mi mówiła żeby uważać. ^^ Poprawiła jej tą malutką kurteczke czy co to jest (xD). Catherine: Teraz mniej widać i jest ok. ^^ Rozejrzała się po wszystkich. Angelika: Zboczeńce, to fajnie! ^^ Rozluźniła swoją kurteczkę, tak jak była przedtem. Angelika: Sorka Cat, ale tak mi zdecydowanie lepiej! Sama tak kiedyś spróbuj! *-* Catherine: '''Czemu fajnie jak są zboczeńce? A okej. Ja nie lubię tak chodzić ale skoro ty tak lubisz to choć tak ^^. Poza tym, założyłam zły stanik, jest trochę za ciasny. ^^ '''Angelika: W sumie nie wiem, zawsze ciekawiej nie? ^^ To musisz w nim wyglądąc sexow... Zaraz jednak się opanowała. Angelika: Musisz wyglądać fajnie, ale pewnie Ci niewygodnie :C. Catherine: '''Tak, mnóstwo osób nie wiadomo czemu jak wychodzę w tym staniku mdleją. Czasem chodzę bez niego a nie kupuje nowego bo jak kupię większy to także jest za ciasny :/ Może jak będzie słońce to pokaże ci jak wyglądam. No i bym coś zjadła. Lizaka albo Loda Cytrynowego. :C '''Angelika: O tak, tak koniecznie pokaż *-*. Zrozumiała jak gada głupio. Angelika: Znaczy się, zależy jak będziesz chciała :3. A może poszukamy jakieś sklepu byśmy poszły na lody? I się lepiej poznały? <3. Catherine: W końcu jesteśmy koleżaneczkami, możemy się wymieniać także ubraniami ! ^^. A jest tutaj jakiś sklep z Lodami ? <3 Jak tak to super ^^. Angelika: Ja nie mam nic przeciwko :3. Na pewno jest, jak poszukamy to znajdziemy <3. Catherine: '''<3 Ale możemy stąd iść gdzie chcemy? Bo chyba musimy tutaj czekać.. '''Angelika: To poczekają na nas <3 Przecież dwie divy to najwazniejsze osoby w programie <3. Catherine: '<3.. Ale, ja się boję stąd odchodzić. ''Lekko popłakuje. '''Catherine: A jak się zgubimy? :( Wskakuje na Angelikę. Catherine: Ja się boję być sama! Boję się wszystkiego! Przepraszam.. Znów siada na ziemi. Catherine: Ja już jestem takim dzieckiem, zachowuje się jak dziecko.. Wyciera noc ręką. Catherine: Masz chusteczkę? Podała jej chusteczkę. Angelika: Każdy się czegoś boi. Będziemy przecież szły koło siebie, to się nie zgubimy. Ja na to nie pozwolę <3. Catherine: Serio? *_* Kocham cię moja przyjaciółeczko! Chodźmy po te lody! <3 Złapała ją za rękę. Angelika: '''Mam nadzieje, że nie masz nic przeciwko <3 W ten sposób się nie zgubimy! :3 To naprzód! :3 '''Catherine: Nie mam! <3 A więc poszły szukać sklepu. Catherine: W którą stronę idziemy? ^^ Angelika: A chodźmy przed siebie w stronę sklepu *-*. Catherine: Okej ^^ No i poszły. (xD) Doszły do jakiegoś sklepu, wbiegły do środka i okazalo się że to ten słynny monopolowy (xD L.) Angelika: Może tutaj będą? ^^ Powiedziała jak weszły. Catherine: Cytrynówka? Wiśniówka? Aaa. To są polewy do lodów. ^^ No to kup mi Loda cytrynowego. <3 Daje jej pieniądze. Angelika: To poproszę cytranówkę i Wiśniówke. Tak, tak wiem co biore. Upewniła sprzedawce. Wyszły ze sklepu. Angelika: To tak teraz wyglądają lody? o.O Catherine: 'Chyba tak ale nie są wcale zimne.. ''Przytuliła ją. '''Angelika: Ty pierwsza spróbuj <3. Może to jakaś ciepła odmiana <3. Catherine wypiła cytrynówke. Dostała jednorazowej czkawki. Catherine: To takie mocne.. Catherine zemdlała nie wiadomo dlaczego (xD) Angelika pobiegła po wodę do sklepu i wylała na nią cały kubeł jej. Angelika: Halo! xD Catherine obudziła się. Catherine: Co.. co się stało? Angelika: Napiłaś się tego loda i zemdlałaś, ale nic Ci już nie jest <333 Catherine: 'Uratowałaś mnie! <3333333 ''Catherine wskoczyła na Angelikę tak że obie się przewaliły na ziemię. 'Catherine: '''Dziękuje! Dziękuje! Dziękuje! <333 '''Angelika: '''Dla przyjaciółki wszystko <333 ''Powiedziałą otrzepując się. '''Angelika: Nawet sexownie spadłyśmy <3. Catherine: 'Wracajmy przed Akademik! <3 ''Wróciły pod akademik. (L. xD) 'Chris: '''Możecie mi wyjaśnić gdzie byłyście? Aaa zresztą, nieważne. Czas poznać trzech ostatnich zawodników - Cassidy, Bellę i Annie! A przynajmniej jak się przestaną wstydzić i wyjdą z tego busa. ''Chris znika. Millie podchodzi do Maddie. 'Millie:'Cześć,ty jesteś Maddie tak? Fajne rękawiczki. '''Millie:(pokój zwierzeń)''No co? Jakoś trzeba zacząć.Im szybciej zawiążę sojusz tym lepiej.A ona wygląda tu na najbardziej rozgarniętą. '''Maddie: '''Dzięki. Wiesz, fajnie wyglądają twoje okulary z połączeniem bluzki. '''Maddie:(pokój zwierzeń) No co? Trzeba zacząć, a im szybciej tym lepiej dla mnie. Przyda się jakiś sojusz, a Millie wygląda na najnormalniejszą. '''Millie:'Dzięki :D No dobra...Nie będę owijała w bawełnę,chciałabym zawrzeć z tobą sojusz.Jesteś tutaj jedyną osobą z którą mogłabym coś zdziałać.Co ty na to? 'Maddie: '''Eee... Spoko. Ale lepiej by było gdyby ktoś nas jeszcze wspomagał. Jeszcze jedna lub dwie osoby i będzie git. '''Millie:'Najlepiej byłoby gdyby ta osoba była niezbyt rozgarnięta i robiła to co chcemy. Przygląda się innym uczestnikom i zauważa Catherine 'Millie:'I chyba już nawet wiem kto :P Jak myślisz nada się? Catherine podchodzi do dziewczyn. 'Catherine: '''Cześć <3! Jak tam dziewczyny? Mam pytanie. Macie sznurek do robienia branzoletek przyjaźni? :3. I jestem Catherine, ale możecie do mnie mówić Cat. ^^ ''Do rozmowy także wtrąca się Rafael. 'Rafael - '''Witajcie moje drogie. Podsłuchałem trochę waszą rozmowę i słyszałem ,że potrzebujecie osób do sojuszu. Wiecie ..Powinnyście mnie do niego przyjąć inaczej ten sojusz nie był by taki dobry. '''Maddie: '''Dobra, zapisy do sojuszu - Closet! Teraz trzeba tylko ustalić zasady... Albo się zapoznać! Kto w czym jest dobry? '''Millie:'Ja mam doświadczenie w podsłuchiwaniu ludzi i znajdowaniu dziwnych przejść.Na przykład już jakiś czas temu zauważyłam że tamtem krzak''(wskazuje palcem)''ukrywa podziemne wejście do budynku. '''Rafael: No nieźle ! Ja umiem dość dobrze tańczyć i jestem bardzo przekonywujący :D Maddie: '''Jeśli o mnie chodzi, jestem silna, zręczna i zwinna. Jestem dobra w strategii, ale nie na tyle, aby być drugą Heather... I źle i dobrze... No, a ty Cat? '''Catherine: Ja? A ja nie mam specjalnych zdolności.. Choć, umiem być słodziutka i często ludzie się litują nade mną. Uwielbiam ich oczarowywać. A tak, to nic :3. Ale to nie oznacza że nie jestem dobra. ^^ Rafael ziewnął . Rafael - 'Jak już jesteś w tym sojuszu to bądź ... O nie idzie ta s*ka Bteh ,która plunęła mi na but -.- '''Millie:'Cicho!Nie tak głośno!Oglądałam ostatni sezon z nią,jest nieobliczalna,zdecydowanie lepiej jej nie wkurzać.Więc staraj się byćmiły!A i jeszcze jedno,jeśli ktoś z nas trafi do innej drużyny niż reszta to automatycznie wylatuje z sojuszu! Wściekła Bteh wyrwała drzewo z ziemi i wbiła je w Rafael'a. '''Bteh: Co ty k*rwo powiedziałeś?! I co tu wogole jest za zbiorowisko dz*wek?! Omiotała groźnym wzrokiem obecne dziewczyny. Maddie: '''My? My tylko rozmawiamy o... tym jakie będą składy drużyn! Właśnie! Może Bteh będzie w drużynie z nami? A może tylko z Millie i Rafaelem? '''Catherine: '''Sojusz?! Weeeee! <333333333333333333333 '''Catherine(pokój zwierzeń): Czy powinnam wchodzić w sojusz bez Angeliki? To moja psiapsiuła, nie obrazi się <3 Catherine: A czemu jeśli ktoś trafi do innej drużyny nie będziecie go trzymać w sojuszu? :P Przecież będzie znał plany drugiej drużyny ^^. Dopóki ktoś się nie skapnie mogłoby być to dobre. <3 Rafael - 'Dziwię się ,że to mówie ,ale ona ma rację! A tak ogółem to nie pozwolę by ten ziemniak Bteh był ze mną w drużynie! ''Rafael z założonymi rękami z gniewem patrzy na Bteh. '''Bteh: A mo*de chcesz k*rwo oberwać cwaniaku? Dawaj k*rwa na solowe! Bteh rozdarła z siebie koszulkę i rzuciła sie na Rafaela. Millie:'I niech nie mówi że go nie ostrzegałam. Jeśli chodzi o osobę w sojuszu z innej drużyny to mogłoby się to udać. Zawsze warto spróbować,ale tylko wtedy gdy ta osoba sama będzie chciała być naszym szpiegiem. A po za tym nawet nie wiemy ile tak naprawdę będzie drużyn. Mogą być dwie,mogą być trzy a może ich w ogóle nie być. No dobra dosyć tego! ''Rozdziela Bteh i Rafaela 'Millie:'A teraz ładnie przeprosisz Bteh i obiecasz,że nigdy już jej tak nie nazwiesz!(do ucha) Zrób to jeśli nie chcesz trafić na intensywny. 'Maddie: '''Btehi! Kto chce ogóraska? Btehi chce? Chce? Aport! ''Maddie udaje że rzuca ogórka. '''Bteh: Wsadź sobie tego ogórka w d*pe! Rafael cały poobijany nie może utrzymać równowagi i nagle się przewraca i szybko wstaje. Rafael - 'Ałł.. Mamusiu to ty ? ''Rafael mdleje. 'Millie:'Ehh...Gdzie ten głupek Chris? Trzeba mu powiedzieć żeby zadzwonił do szpitala.Pomóż mi ktoś go przenieść.Cat bierz za nogi. 'Catherine: '''Już biorę! <33333 ''Catherine bierze za nogi Rafaela ale mało nie zwymiotuje od smrodu stóp Rafaela. '''Catherine: Wszyscy będziemy psiapsiułkami ! <3 Z oddali zawodnikom przyglądał się Vince . '' '''Vince (Pokój Zwierzeń) :' Oh to wygląda naprawdę dziwnie. Niektózy ludzie są łudząco do siebie podobni no i jest parę gwiazdeczek . No cóż wypada poznać więcej ludzi niż tylko dziewczynę z problemem z otwarciem się na innych . Zszedł z kamiennego płotka i podszedł do zawodników. '' '''Vince : '''Witam serdecznie wszystkich . ''Nagle coś mu zaśmierdziało i się odsunął . '' '''Vince : '''Czuję , że już unosi się aromat rywalizacji .. Co może być .. twórcze ... ''Zasłonił sobie nos rękawem od koszuli . '' '''Millie:'To nie rywalizacja,tylko śmierdzący i pobity koleś.Znasz się na pierwszej pomocy? Nie wygląda najlepiej... Millie:(pokój zwierzeń)''Najchętniej zostawiłabym go tam żeby umarł w słońcu,ewentualnie żeby Bteh go wykończyła,ale muszę dbać o członków mojego sojuszu.Oczywiście do czasu aż nie będzie mi już potrzebny. ''Z nienacka Rafael odzyskuje przytomność. Rafael - 'Co jest ?! Ku*wa jak ja śmierdzę idę się porządnie umyć . ''Catherine puszcza jego nogi. '''Catherine: Fuj! Wskakuje na Vince'a. Catherine: 'Ratuj mnie od niego! Ja zaraz umrę albo zemdleje z jego smrodu! ;( ''Niestety, nie utrzymała się zbyt długo i spadła wprost na ziemię. '''Catherine: Ała.. chyba żyję.. Millie'':(pokój zwierzeń)Dlaczego do tego programu nigdy nie zgłaszają się normalni ludzie? ._. Co mnie w ogóle podkusiło żeby znowu brać udział w tym wyścigu szczurów? No tak,kasa... '''Vince : '''Cóż to niespodziewane , ale jestem w stanie ci pomóc . ''Trzymał ją jedną ręką pokazują swoją siłę , jednocześnie chcą zrobić na niej dobre wrażenie . '' '''Vince :' Proszę , perfum z zapachu owocu , którym wyraża prawdziwe ja . Psysnął jej delikatnie na dłonie perfumem o zapachu truskawek , powoli tonąć w jej oczach . Nie wiedział czy to na pewno to czego szukał , ale coś w nim drgnęło . '' ''Rafael właśnie wychodzi z damskiej toalety czysty i elegancki ,lecz toaleta już taka nie była. Rafael - 'O czym tak gawędzicie ? Aha Millie skoro jesteśmy w sojuszu to chodźmy się zapoznać :) '''Millie:'Nie musisz wszystkim na około ogłaszać że mamy sojusz. Oni to słyszą! Po wąchaniu twojego smrodu musze odpocząć od ciebie na jakiś czas...Idę rozejrzeć się gdzie jest Chris :D Millie odeszła rozglądając się po bokach. Catherine powąchała swe dłonie. '''Catherine: Kocham truskawki! <3 Dziękuje! <3 Jak się nazywasz? ^^ Przyszła do nich Angelika, jeszcze bardziej rożnegliżowana niż ostatnio xD. Angelika: Hejka Kociaki ;*. Vince : '''Zwą mnie Vince , ale lubię też jak mi mówię Vinnie . Miło było ci pomóc . ''Ostawił dziewczynę i zobaczył roznegliżowaną Angelicę , przed którą się zasłonił . '' '''Vince : Chyba nie wypada w pierwszym spotkaniu pokazywać tyle atutów . Nerwowo się powstrzymywał , żeby nie patrzeć , ale instynkt podpowiadał co innego . '' '''Vince ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : '''Oh co za skaranie ! Ja szukam kogoś z kim nawiązę więż duchową i przychodzi osoba o iście diabelskiej urodzie , sprawiając że czuję na sobie jej dotyk zamiast bicie jej serca . Co za agoniaa ! '''Rafael - '''Vince stary nic ci nie jest ? '''Catherine: '''Vinnie *_*. Angielika, hej! ^^. Vinnie, jesteś poetą bo mówisz jak poeta, nie znam żadnych poetów ale lubię poezję ^^. Ja jestem Catherine ale mów do mnie Cat <3 ''Wyjęła lizaka z jakieś kieszonki. Catherine: '''Malina <3 '''Angelika: Yay, same wspaniałe osoby, znaczy się przystojniaki! <3 I piękna Cat *-*. Co porabiacie? I jestem Angelika, dla znajomych Enżi! ;) Vince : Oww , wyglądasz z nim naprawdę słodko i dziękuję za twe słowa o urocza. Ukłonił się , spoglądając przelotnie na Angelikę między nogami . '' '''Vince :' I dziękuję . Słowa nie oddają tego co naprawdę czuję , poezja leczy rany, jakie zadaje rozum. A rozum w tym świecie jest niestety zabójcżą plagą . Dziwnie rozpaliły mu się policzki i podrapał się po głowie z zawstydzenia. '' '''Rafael - '''Ołkejj ... Vince lubię cie tylko dlatego ,że jesteś tu jedynym chłopakiem chociaż jest jeszcze Kenneth ,ale on jakiś dziwny stoi cały czas bez ruchu .. ''Rafael poszedł do Chrisa niewybłaganie wypytywać się o drużyny. Angelika: Ja tam wolę żyć chwilom! Carpe Diem! ' Kto wie, co to znaczy! Vince odmachał dziewczynie i podszedł zaczepić Rafaela , droczącego się z Chrisem . '' '''Vince : '''Jeśli mnie nie myli Rafaelu to ty nim jesteś i to co usłyszałem przez niosący wiatr .Nie lubię cię za to kim jesteś, ale za to jaki jesteś, kiedy przebywam w twoim otoczeniu . . A sądząc po tym myślę , że i tobie przyda się jeszcze ten flakonik . ''Podał mu w ręce flakonik o zapachu truskawki w taki sposób , żeby móc mu szepnąć na ucho. '' '''Vince : '''Każdy z nas jest Aniołem z jednym skrzydłem. Jeśli chcemy pofrunąć, musimy się trzymać razem . ''Uśmiechnął się licząc , że zrozumiał co do niego powiedział . '' '''Rafael - '''Wow dzięki .. Ale zaraz to są truskawki ''Rafael zaczął robić się czerwony na twarzy. Rafael - 'Mam uczulenie na truskawki ! ''Rafael zaczyna się dusić,ale nagle mu przestaję. 'Vince : '''Wystarczyło odpowiedzieć nie , zamiast padać przedemną oddając mnie cześć . A nie jednak to przyjemne .. kontynuuj . Ale nie zmieniaj koloru bo wbudzasz we mnie dziwne uczucie. ''Machnął ręką zabierając flakon i schował do kieszeni . '' '''Rafael - (pokój zwierzeń)'Zaczyna mi się tu nie podobać ..Mam nadzieję,że już nie przytrafi mi się już żadna przykra rzecz w tym programie,a tak między nami to trzeba uważać tutaj na innych będę mieć ich na oku nawet moich sojusznikiów ! 'Vince : '''Więc Jesteś Rafael , miło cię poznać i wybacz mi za moje haniebne zachowanie . Nie sądziłem że dostaniesz szoku anafilaktycznego po tym perfumie. ''Na zgodę i początek znajomoścy wystawił rękę , żeby się przywitać . '' '''Rafael - '''Spoko nic się nie stało :] ''Rafael także podał rękę Vince`owi. 'Rafael - '''Wiesz zauważyłem ,że większość dziewczyn tu ci sie podoba xD '''Vince : '''No cóż , nie kryjąc się w szkole było podobnie. Ale to się nie liczy jeśli myślą one o tym co mam w pasie a nie w głowie , a tym bardziej w duszy . ''Westchnął w spojrzał się na niego . '' '''Vince : '''Myślę , że będzie fajnie . My twardzi i dobrzy musimy się trzymać . A cóż czas pokazę czy sa one niczym wiezmy , której nikt nie potrafi tknąć , czy elficka dziewicz która ma w sercu odrobinę dobra i uczucia którym może komuś powierzyć . Ale pewnie połowy z tych słów niestety ulatuje uchem , pozostając tylko słyszalne ale niezrozumiałe. '''Rafael - '''Dokładnie ! Uważam ,że jesteś jedyną rozgarniętą osobą ! Musimy się trzymać razem. ''Tymczasem pojawia się Chris wychodząc z pomieszczenia odkrytego przez Millie. '' '''Chris: '''Cóż, dobra jesteś :D. Tak wogóle, pojawili się zawodnicy, jak poszedłem do ekipy na kawę? ''Cisza. 'Chris: '''No to wyciągniemy konsekwencje... ''Angelika znajduje się koło monopolowego, wylądowała tutaj z nudów. '''Angelika: Ale nuda.. :( W oddali pojawił się Vince rozglądający się po okolicy . Zauważyłe dziewczynę , na którę zerkał . Zakradł się i zaniepokojony podszedł do niej . '' '''Vince: '''Jeśli zechcesz mogę się ponaprzykrzać i umilić ci czas. ''Przywitał się jak to miał w zwyczaju ukłonem .Ale tak naprawdę ekscytował go inny widok xD Przyjrzała się mu, tak to był ten '' '''Angelika:' Heeejka <3. Jakbyś mógł nie miałabym nic przeciwko :3. Vince : To naprawdę miło . Podszedł , chwytając z półki dwie butelki coca-coli i pstryknięciami otworzył puszki . '' '''Vince :' Proszę :) , Zawsze milej się gada przy czymś do picia. Angelika: Masz, święta rację. Dobrze że wziąłeś Cole, a nie niby lody, które wzieliśmy z Cat. Uśmiechnęła się. Vince : '''Więc jeśli wolno , jak sie zwierz ? Przykułaś niesamowicie moją uwagę . '''Angelika; Angelika :). Naprawdę? Jej <3. Zarumieniła się, jednak zaraz spoważniała. Angelika: To ciekawie! Vince : '''Angelica .. Nic dziwnego , ze przykułaś mą uwagę . Twoje imię brzmi niczym świętość a wygląd twój odzwierciegla prawdziwy wygląd serafinek. '''Angelika: Serafinek? Hę? Kolego można troche bardziej po ludzku. Wiesz ziomek, wole bardziej po normalnemu, bo nie wszystko rozumiem. Vince : '''Wybacz mi . Serafinka to istota niebiańska , ilekroć pięknięjsza od anioła , ilekroć nie dorównująca pięknością tobie . '''Angelika: O jak miło. <3 Cała się zarumieniła. Angelika: W sumie to samo mozna by było powiedzieć o Tobie. Vince : '''I ja się czuję miło . i trochę głupio bo w sumie nawet się nie przedstawiłem . ''Rózwnież sie zarumienił i podrapał po głowie . . Dokońcył colę , po czym zszedł i podszedł do stoiska z naszyjnikami . '' '''Vince : '''Więc może .. ''Wziął jeden naszyjnik wyglądający na dobrą podróbkę , z czerwonym rubinem w środku i pozłacanym metalem . '' '''Vince : '''Przestawię się ^^ . Ja jestem Vince i proszę . Podszedł za nią i założył jej naszyjnik . '''Vince : '''Liczę , iż się spoboda tobie. :) '''Angelika: '''Yay, jaki piękny <3 Prawie tak piękny jak Ty. <3 Masz bardzo oryginalne imię. Miło mi Ciebie poznać <3. '''Vince : '''Więc kto taki jak ty robi w takim programie ? '''Angelika: Wylądowała tutaj w sumie przez przypadek, szukałam jakieś rozrywki na wakacje! A Ty? ^^ Vince : 'Szukałem nowej szkoły by się przenieść , ale widać osoba ta była tylko zwykłym naciągaczem i mnie tutaj zaciągnęli . Ale ma to również i swoje plusy i munusy . ''Podszedł i chwycił ją za rękę . '' '''Vince : '''Ta chwila nigdy by się nie wydarzyła. ''Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy . Ona również "zagłebiła" się w jego oczy. '''Angelika: Czyli, szkoła okazała się tym miejscem? Mruknęła do niego. Angelika: Szkoła życia? :3 Vince : '''Życie zawsze nas czegoś uczy i na tą naukę nigdy nie jest za póżno . Szkoła tylko pomaga , ale czasem wciskają coś czym człowiek nie zawraca sobie głowy . ''Westchnął . '' '''Vince : '''Więc każdy żyje na swój sposób i jeśli czuje się szczeście w nim to jest naprawdę wspaniałe. '''Angelika: Na tym świecie szczeście mają tylko bogacze. Więc szczęscie to pojęcie względne. Vince : Nigdzie nie kupisz szczęścia , a miłość jest za gratis . Angelika: Taką też trzeba znaleźć. Vince : '''Ale i tak wszystko prowadzi do tej jedynej miłości , której żar nie zgasi woda , a których kochanków nie zatopi nawet powódż . '''Angelika: Tak? Dobrze wiedzieć. Może kiedyś ktoś taki będzie na ziemii. Vince :'''Człowiek musi mieć pewność do takiej osoby inaczej będzie żyć szcęściem tylko chwilą nieco krótszą niż kaprys . Ale może już trochę tej rozmowy starczy bo czuję się trochę .. cóż , nie zręcznie mówiąc zakłopotany . Więc może opowiesz coś o sobie ? '''Angelika: Cóż mogłabym zdradzic. Pochodzę z Francji, a dokładnie z Paryża, mam Polskie korzenie. Jestem dośc specyficzną osobą jeśli chodzi o zachowanie, zainteresowania jak i o różne wybryki, jestem sobą. Po za tym jeśli chcesz jeszcze coś wiedziec to pytaj. Vince : '''Wybryki ? Jeśli mozna wiedzieć to o jakiego rodzaju wybryki chodzi ? ''Zaczął się dziwnie denerwować i zaczęły mu krążyć dziwne myśli w głowie. '' '''Angelika: No wiesz, nie jestem świętoszką. Lubie się nie raz porządnie zabawić ^^. Vince : 'Mmm .. ''Słusznie myślał i się zaciekawił . '' '''Vince : '''Zabawić .. ''Nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć . xD '''Angelika: No, życie polega podobno na szczęsciu!? Nie? Szturchnęła go. Angelika: Ty coś o osobie dodaj. Vince : '''Więc ja wychowałem się w Kanadzie w Thinder Boy , gdzie miasteczko słynie z żaglówek , sportów wodnych i pięknego jeziora . Jednym z Pięciu wielkich jezior . Często chodziłem spacerując po lasach , często pływając na plaży i bawiąc siena skuterach wodnych . Po prostu przebywałeem często ze znajomymi i nie tylko . '''Angelika: Dusza towarzystwa, już Cię lubie <3. Vince : '''Dzięki . Nie gardzę ludżmi i lubię przebywać . Nie ma nic lepszego od sielanki na plaży w towarzystwie znajomych . Może też kiedyś się wybierzemy ? '''Angelika: Nie widze problemu! Byłoby mi miło. Vince : '''Nom , zawsze miło jest bawić się w wodzie . Oh bawic .. gdyby można było się bawić jak za młodu kiedy sięnie było świadomym . '''Angelika: Bawić! Wiesz zależy jak kto to interpretuje! Hihi! Oj tak czasami mi brakuje tego czaru dziecintwa. Vince : '''Cóż .. jeśli masz na myśli zabawę w nurkuch , albo robienie ze śmietnika czołgu jak to mieliśmy w zwyczju z kolegami to tęsknie za tym trochę . Oh nigdy nie zapomnę jak najechałem szopę .. Czułę wyniosłość tej chwili i byłem taki rozhulany . '''Angelika: haha, ale miałeś wspaniałe dziecinstwo! W tej Kanadzie to musi być fajnie! Może kiedyś mnie zabierzesz do takiego czołgu? ^^ Vince : Pewnie ^^ Może nawt to długo nie potrwa , w okolicy są śmietniki , dokładnie chyba w rogu za sklepem . Nagle się jednak otrząsnął . '' '''Vince :' Co ja mówię .. Jak ja mam ciebie do śmietnika zabrać . Będziemy się cisnęli i .. no wiesz . Nie chcę się narażać dotykając no .. jenny o czym ja myślę . Angelika: '''Myślisz jak facet :*. To mi się bardziej podoba od sztywniaka. Aczkolwiek w śmietniku to by dziwnie wyglądało. xD. '''Vince : Co by wyglądało ? Czy ja coś sugerowałem ? .. Rany .. ale w sumie . Na tym polega poezja , szukanie natchnienia . Spojrzał się na nią . '' '''Vince : '''Więc co idziemy ? Pokażę ci jak to wygląda . ^^ '''Angelika:' Pewnie! Vince : 'Ok. ^^ Razem z Angeliką poszli na tył sklepu . Vince znalazł jeden opróżniony metalowy śmietnik z pokrywką . Położył go bokiem , zdejmując pokrywę . Paroma uderzeniami w miejsce wspawania rozerwał fragment , robiąc miejsce dla działkowego . Na chwilę odwrócił i podobnie jak poprzednio zrobił otwory na nogi . '''Vince : '''Wić to chyba wszystko . Teraz trzeba wejść . Więc może .. Ja wejdę pierwszy . ''Wszedł do środka na czworaka , wystawiając nogi i podnosząc czołg na niewielką wysokość . '' ''Angelika, również weszła i wyrównała wysokość xD. '''Angelika: Ok, gotowe! xD Vince : 'To prowadz tam gdzie nacieramy . :D ''Ruszyła do przodu i parła, parła! Aż się wywróciła. I cały czołg runął. '''Angelika: Ał! Vince : To bolało .. na ścianę potrzeba nieco większego . Próbował wyjść z czołgu i przez prypadek popchnął Angelikę . xD Angelika: Ej, nie tak prędko kociaku, przy wszystkich! Zaraz mruknęła. Angelika: Wszystko mnie boli :C. Vince : 'Wiesz to było niechcący . ''Wyszedł i pomógł jej wstać i opatrzył jej siniaki . Przynajmniej udawał :D 'Vince : '''Przepraszam za to , przeze mnie trochę się uszkodziłać . Teraz trochę mi przykro jest . ''Uśmiechnęła się do niego. '''Angelika: To nie Twoja wina, zawsze byłam niezdarna ^^ Vince : 'Nie to ja podsunąłem taki pomysł , przezemnei się zraniłaś . ''Przystawił jej swoją twarz . '' '''Vince : '''Proszę daj upust swojej złości i uderz. ''Chciała go uderzyć jednak się zawachała i nie zrobiła tego. '''Angelika: Nie, wina jest po obydwóch stronach. :) Vince : Piękna i mądra . Uśmiechnął się się i spojrzał jej ponownie w oczy . '' '''Vince : '''Więc może nie masz nic przeciw i teraz zrobimy to co ty chcesz ? :D '''Maddie: '''Ehh... Ale tu nudno. O, mam wenę twórczą... ''Rozgląda się, czy ktoś nie patrzy, wyjęła jakiś notes z torby i zaczęła coś pisać. Nagle zza drzewa wychodzi Rafael. Rafael - 'Co tam wypisujesz co ? ^^ '''Maddie: '''Aaaa! Ej, co ty tu robisz! To że jesteśy sojusznikami, nie znaczy że musisz o mnie wszystko wiedzieć... ''Zawstydziła się i schowała notes za plecami (Choć i tak go było widać xD) 'Rafael - '''Akurat nie w tym rzeczy xD Nie mam co robić i mi się nudzi .. A tak ogółem to co to za notes? Pamiętnik? Notatki? Szkice? '''Maddie: '''Czochraj bobra, nie musisz wiedzieć... '''Rafael: (pokój zwierzeń)''- 'Za wszelką cenę muszę dowiedzieć się co tam pisze ! Albo się dowiem albo Maddie pozna mój gniew ! <3 '''Rafael - '''Oj uwierz ,że muszę .. ''Rafael odebrał Maddie z rąk notes i próbował otworzyć aż nagle .. 'Maddie: '''Mówiłam że NIE-MUSISZ-WIEDZIEĆ!'' Uderzyła go z piąchy w twarz, kopnęła w krocze i wykręciła rękę. 'Rafael - '''Madd...Pożał... Auuuu ! '''Maddie: '''Ech... Przepuaszam, więcej nie będę... Trzeba było tego nie robić, Rafaelku! '''Rafael (pokój zwierzeń) : '''Aj niezła z niej laska ! ^^ Zadanie ''Parę chwil później, na placu przed akademią. 'Chris: '''Okey, jak narazie wszyscy. Cóż, wejdźmy do naszego akademika. ''Wszyscy wchodzą na główny hol. Chris zaczyna biec po ukrytych kręconych schodach. wspina się na balkon pierwszego piętra. Oszołomieni zawodnicy podziwiają piękno (xD) akademika. Chris gasi światło. Sala pogrąża się całkowitych ciemnościach. Słychać krzyki. Nie widać kompletnie nic. '' '''Chris: '''Czas na pierwsze zadanie, haha! Cóż, jako że nie chcę aby nie było niedogodności, postanowiłem, że pierwsze dwie osoby które spotkają mnie tutaj, u góry, na balkonie będą miały przywilej wyboru składu drużyny. Nazwy już mamy :D. Zaczynamy! ''Po kraksie jaką miał zafundowaną nie czuł się za dobrze i zaczął dziwnie krążyć w kółko. '' '''Vince : '''Coś kiepskawo .. jak można odebrać blask światła !? To niczym odebranie dziecka matce ! Oktutne i niesprawiedliwe ! ''Zahaczył o coś i się przewrócił . '' '''Maddie: '''Auć! Jak się dowiem kto... Godne to i sprawiedliwe... Ta, w ogóle! O! To jakaś poręcz? ''Zaczęła ciągnąć Vince'a za ramię. Millie włącza mała latarkę(bryloczek przy kluczach) i zaczyna szukać przejścia na balkon.W nikłym świetle latarki zauważa niezbyt dobrze ukryte tajne drzwi. 'Millie: '''Chyba coś mam... ''Podchodzi do drzwi i zaczyna im się przyglądać.Próbuje wymyślić jak je otworzyć.Po chwili namysłu postanawia po prostu otworzyć je kopniakiem.Drzwi wypadają ze ściany i ukazują kręcone schody. Millie zaczyna biec w góre. Tymczasem Chris szybko pobiegł do tajnego pokoju i wrócił z kawą. Siorbiąc ją powoli słyszy, że ktoś idzie po schodach obok, prowadzących do strychu. Nie przejmuje się tym zbytnio. Wyczuta przez Maddie poręcz, okazała się poluzowaną rurą przewodzącą wodę. Rura odpadła, woda zalała salę. Vince ciągnięty przez Maddie zaczął się topić. Millie trafiła na strych, gdzie padła jej mała latareczka. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się. 'Maddie: '''WTF!? Co to ma być, dlaczegu tu jest tak mokro! Zaraz... Jaka ja tępa, przecież to nie poręcz! Kimkolwiek jesteś, pomogę ci wstać! ''Próbowała podciągnąć Vince'a w górę, jednak tak się zamachnęła, że poleciała w jakieś drzwi i je rozwaliła. '' '''Maddie: '''Nigdy więcej... Dobroci... Wobec innych..,. ''Vince , który wpadł do wody uderzył o coś i nagle się ockął i wypłynął na powierzchnię . '' '''Vince : '''Co to miało być ? ''Nerwowo płynął aż uderzył o słupek od schodów i zaczął nimi iść w górę . '' ''JoJo obudziła się po chwili. '''JoJo: Oooo, co mamy robić? Wywaliła się. JoJo: Suuuuper JoJo Men! Wstała. JoJo: Hmm... Czuję coś dziwnego... Na czworaka zaczęła chodzić po podłodze. Natknęła się na... JoJo: Ooo, Chris zgubił swoje majcioszki! ^^ Zaczęła je wąchać. <3 JoJo: Mmmm, muszę mu je oddać.. Ciekawe tylko, gdzie... Spojrzała w górę. Następnie na ścianę. JoJo: Hmm.. Kto powiedział, że to nie jest zabronione? ^^ Wskoczyła na żyrandol i zaczęła się bujać. '' '''JoJo:' Teraz albo nigdy. <3 Zeskoczyła z żydandola odbiła się od ściany zrobiła parę salt w przód i w tył i wylądowała na schodach. Kłopot w tym, że jej głowa utknęła na jednym z nich. xD JoJo: Jak w matrixie! Czad! :D Spadła gdzieś tam. Na strychu Millie szybko się odwróciła. Millie: 'Serio? Tylko na tyle cię stać Chris? ''Podeszła do okna i otworzyła je. Stanęła w oknie i chwiciła się rynny. Zeszła po niej piętro niżej pod okno gabinetu Chrisa.Nogą wybiła szybę i otworzyła okno. Weszła do środka. Szybko wypatrzyła drzwi i podbiegła do nich a następnie otworzyła ja. Wyszła za korytarz i poczuła zapach kawy. Pobiegła szybko w stronę z której się unosił. Natrafiła na kolejne drzwi. Szybko je otworzyła i w następnej sekundzie stała już koło Chrisa. 'Millie:'I co? Jestem pierwsza? :D Niestety natknęła się na jedną z marnych atrap Chrisa. Z gabinetu wyszedł.. Chef, z kubkiem kawy. Krzyknął tak, że przerwóciła się i zemdlała. Chef wziął ją i zrzucił ją na dół, do sali wypełnionej wodą. Musiała szukać od nowa. Zatroskany prawdziwy Chris stał na drugim balkonie i szukał majtek. JoJo utknęła między poręczami. Pałający miłoscią Chris niestety nie mógł nic zrobić... Vince trafił go gabinetu Chefa, który postąpił z nim tak samo. Maddie dalej kręciła się po sali. '' ''Rafael cały czas przyglądał się Millie i zrobił to co ona ,lecz gdy zjeżdżał z rynny to zawaliła się razem z nim i Rafael wylądował na ziemi. '''Rafael: '''Ku*wa mam to w dupie ! '''Vince : Gdzie znowu trafiłem !? Dziwnie dotykał podłogi , ale była mięka . Gdy zorientował się co dotykał szybko zszedł przerażony . '' '''Vince : '''Ja nie chciałem cię dotykać .. kimkolwiek .. czymkolwiek jesteś ? Ale ktoś nas nagle zrzucił ! '''Maddie: '''Dobra, mnie to już nudzi! Chris, nie myśl że ujdzie ci to na sucho! Aha, i mam twoje majtki! ''Ucieka do jakiegoś pokoju z majtkami Chrisa, które były przemoczone. Maddie: 'Tak w ogóle, skąd one się tu wzięły? ''Millie obudziła się i rozejrzała po pomieszczeniu.Po chwili zdała sobie sprawe gdzie jest i co się stało.Poczuła na swojej szyi chłód.Dobiegał on z dość sporego szybu wentylacyjnego.Millie otworzyła go i wczołgała się do niego.Czołgała się tak przez parę minut aż natrafiła na korytarz na któym była wcześniej.Tym razem sprawdziła wszystkie pokoje i w końcu natrafiła na ten,który okazał się balkonem.Upewniła się,iż tym razem spotkała prawdziwego Chrisa(obchodząc go żeby upewnić się że nie jest kartonem xD) i wydała okrzyk zwyciestwa. 'Millie:'Próbowałeś Chriś ale coś ci się nie udało! Mnie nie pokonasz :D Szybko otrząsnęła się ze stanu euforiii przygotowała na ewentualną potyczkę z Chefem. Bteh tymczasem kroczyła wkurzona od pokoju do pokoju w całym Akademiku. '''Bteh: Gdzie jestes k*rwa McLean?! Wyłaź albo ci giry z d*py powyrywam! Rafael eszedł do akademika ,lecz było bardzo ''ciemno. '''Rafael': Matko jak ciemno ... Halo jest tu ktoś ? Zaraz przecież mam lapkę w zapalniczce .. I nie ja nie palę (xD). Rafael zaczął wchodzić po schodach z latarką w ręku ,lecz nie wyglądało jakby mu zbytnio zależało na wygranej.. Rafael: (pokój zwierzeń)'Ja na razie udaję tylko słodkiego chłopaka .. Gra się dopiero zaczyna,a ja skorzystam ..Chyba.. ''Zdezorientowany Vince krążył bez powodu , szukajac czegoś dzięki czemu mógł trochę rozjaśnić pomiejsczenie . Sprawdzał różne miejsca , aż w końcu znalazł starą lampę naftową . Na szczęście jakoś zapalił i okazało się , że trafił do jakiegoś dziwnego korytarza . Idąc nim zorientował się , że prowadził ponownie do głównego holu , skąd zaczynał grę . Na szczęście ominął rozwaloną podłogę . '' '''Vince : '''Halo ! Jest tutaj ktoś ? ''Wołał licząc , że spotka kogoś . '' ''Rafael usłyszał głos Vince`a i od razu do niego podeszedł świecąc sobie długopisem pod nogi. 'Rafael: '''Vince ?! Stary już do ciebie idę ! Rafael po przyjacielsku przytulił Vince`a (xD) '''Rafael: '''Sory ,ale spadłem z 2 piętra >.< ! ''Bteh weszla prosto na Rafaela. '''Bteh: Znowu ty k*tasie?! I co to za frajerski dlugopis?! Złamała mu długopis, po czym powiesiła go na uszach na lince na pranie. Vince ': O Rafael .. i To twoja koleżanka jest ? Miło mi poznać ^^ . ''Rafael tak się wku*wił ,że momentalnie zerwał linkę i kopnął Bteh w dupę aż wpadła do dziury. '''Rafael: '''Masz za swoje ! Znaczy auu .. moje uszy ! Hehe . Co tam Vince ? '''Vince ; Wiesz , próbuję się ogarnąć w tym nieposkromionym mroku , ale widzę że jesteś zajęty ze swoją bliską przyjaciółką . Podszedł do niego . '' '''Vince : '''Widzę , że nie próżnowałeś i znalazłeś przyjaciółkę . ''Bteh wcale nie spadła, ponieważ trzymała się nadal jedną reką i wróciła na szczyt. Bteh: Ty pizdo j*bana! Pożałujesz tego! Wrzuciła go do beczki, która sama sturlała poza Akademik. Bteh: Co za frajer je*any! Tak samo k*rwo jak to zas*ane zadanie! Co nie?! Zwróciła sie wściekła do Vince. Rafael wiedział ,że Bteh wróci i podłożył tam swojego manekina ,a sam schował się za Vincem. Rafael: 'Haha i co ?! Nie jesteś taka sprytna ! Vince tak apropo to ten obojniak to nie moja przyjaciółka ! To czyste zuo ! ''Rafael omiotał groźnym spojrzeniem Bteh. 'Vince : '''Oh cóż , ciężko jest wybrać między wami dwoma . i muszę powiedzieć ci , że w twych ustach pospolita obelga staje się wspaniałą poezją . Łączysz je tak , że emocje są przekazywane silnie . ''Podszedł do Bteh i ucałował jej rękę . '' '''Vince : ' Nutka skarpecianego aromatu. Cóż za naturalność a ty Rafaelu mógłbyś wykazać trochę wsparcia , każda kobieca istota jest piękna i powinieneś szanować ją inaczej nas męszczyn nigdy by nie było . Rafael rzygnął. 'Rafael: '''To pocałowałeś łapę Bteh ?! Ja to bym tego obojniaka nawet nie dotknął ... ._. '''Vince : '''Jak można tak mówić ! Każda kobieta jest piękna wewnątrz i na zewnątrz . ''Żeby udowodnić swoje słowa , podszedł i pocałował Bteh . '' '''Vince : '''Wybacz , że bez pozwolenia , ale chcę mu udowdnić , że miłość może przełamać każdy mur . ''Rafaela zamurowało. 'Rafael: '''O_O '''Vince : '''Głupiec czasem nie odnajdzie prawdy , kiedy ma ją przed sobą . '''Rafael: '''Ma ją przed sobą ?! Czyli uważasz ,że Bteh to twoja bratnia dusza ?! O_O '''Vince : '''Ah Rafaelu ! Jak wiele słów muszę użyć i czynów dokonać , byś uwierzył że każdy człowiek mimo widzialnego ciałą , niezauważalnie reprezentuje z sobą coś więcej . '''Rafael: '''Bteh to nie człowiek ,jasne ? Ona umi tylko przeklinać ,bić,kopać i wąchać skarpety Chefa ! ''Chris nagle dojrzał Millie. Niespodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Ale bądź co bądź, Millie została pierwszą zwyciężczynią tego zadania. 'Chris: '''No no, gratuluję. (megafon) Uwaga! Mamy pierwszego zwycięzcę! Dalej, dalej! ''Zawodnicy nadal kręcili się po okolicy, w której się znajdowali - JoJo sterczała pomiędzy szczeblami, Vince i Rafael dalej się kłócili a Bteh chodziła nerwowo. Wody było coraz więcej, tak, iż sięgała zawodnikom od szyję. '' ''Catherine otcknęła się. 'Catherine: '''To już zadanie? ^^ Wii <333 ''Catherine zaczęła sobie iść. Potknęła się o coś. '''Catherine: Nic mi nie jest ^^. Catherine znów się potknęła. Catherine: Coś mnie pech łapie! <3 I kolejny raz potknięcie. Catherine: Co? Czemu ciągle się potykam? Trudno ^^ Catherine próbowała w jakiś sposób iść przed siebie i nasłuchiwać co się dzieje.. ale dziwnym trafem nic nie słyszała O.o Prawdopodobnie przy upadku straciła słuch. Catherine: Eh.. Chcę wygrać! <3 Tylko nie wiem co <3 Dziewczyna macała wszystko na swojej drodze.. Szła przed siebie a gdy czuła że coś nie tak to odsuwała się. Poczuła schody po których zaczęła chodzić ale że nic dziewczyna nie widziała to się kręciła na tych schodach w kółko. Catherine: Dziwne te schody.. Podoba mnie się! <3 Z jakiegoś pokoju wychodzi Maddie i idzie ciągle przed siebie. Nagle z góry było słychać dziwny hałas, trochę przerażający. Maddie: 'Aaaa! Czo to było! Boję się! ''Objęła najbliżej stojącą przy niej osobę. Był to Vince :P '''Vince : '''O Maddie ! ''Zaskoczyła jego jej obecność . Szególnie po tym , że w czasie wymiany zdań popchął Rafaela , a ten uderzył się o deskę i padł . '' '''Vince : A skąd się tutaj znalazłaś ? Nerwowo się odsunął i huknął Rafaela , po czym zepchnął go do dziury . '' '''Vince :' To nie wygląda na nic podejrzanego .. po prostu nasz różnica zdań była inna . Maddie: 'Ale... To było straszne! Jeszcze tak w ciemnościach... Jest ten klimat! ''Objęła go jeszcze mocniej. Catherine zeszła ze schodów, ustała i.. 'Catherine: 'Łii.. Coś mnie dotyka po nodze.. Chwila.. co mnie dotyka po nodzę? Catherine zaczęła z piskiem syreny alarmowej biegać wszędzie bez opamiętania. Natrafiła na ciekawe osobniki, Maddie i Vince'a. Pech sprawił że natrafiła na nich głową i upadła robiąc hałas. '''Catherine: Moja głowa :C. Maddie: 'Aaaaa! To te stwory z REC! Ratunku! ''Tak się wtuliła w objęcia Vince'a, że to wyglądało jakby była przytulona do poduszki. Rafael wyszedł z dziury niezadowolony. 'Rafael: '''Dzięki Vince .. O widzę,że jak mnie nie było to zaczął się nowy romansik ze strony Vince`a ! :D No właśnie jak wchodziłem po schodach zobaczyłem jak ,,coś,, spadało .. ''Aisha przez cały czas radośnie skakała po akademiku szukając Chrisa. 'Aisha: '''Zaraz cię znajdę! Ta ciemność nawet mi nie przeszkadza, widzę prawie tak jak koty. ^^ ''Po chwili zatrzymała się na najwyższym piętrze i zaczęła intensywnie wąchać. xD 'Aisha: '''Mrrr… Czuję spocone ciało Chrisa. Chyba był tu wcześniej. I musi być gdzieś blisko! ''Szukała dalej podążając za zapachem Chrisa (zachowując się jak pies xD). Tymczasem Vince przytulił Maddie i okazał jej wsparcie . Wprawdzie był na nią zły , ale nie wypada nikogo zostawić samego w tych ciemnościach. Wstał z nią i podszedł na chwilę do Rafaela , który stał obok dziury z której wyszedł . 'Vince: '''Ktoś kogo ogranicza wyobrażnia nie ejst w stanie ujrzeć prawdy jutra , a tym bardziej rozumieć otaczający go świat . Żyj sobie dalej w swoim świecie .. nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia i żegnaj . ''Pewny siebie odszedł na dokładkę popychając go jeszcze raz do dziury . Wziął swoją lampę i podszedł do Catherine , która niespodziewanie spadła . '' '''VInce : '''Może pomóc ci ? ''Przystawił lampę i delikatnie podnsł jej głowę i sprawdził czy nic sobie nei zrobiła . '' '''Vince : '''Boje się , że coś mogło się stać , to wyglądało na grożny upadek . '''Catherine: '''Ał.. Nic nie widzę ale nie dlatego że jest ciemno. Strasznie bolą mnie oczy ;( ''Catherine wstała i próbowała się utrzymać.. Chyba za bardzo kręci jej się w głowie.. 'Catherine: '''Pomóż mi.. ''Nagle z dziury wyszedł wku*wiony Rafael ,który tak naprawdę tym razem nie spadł 'Rafael: (pokój zwierzeń)'Ten gość sobie nagrabił ..Myślałem,że skoro jesteśmy jedynymi facetami w akademiku (nie wliczając Kennetha xD)to musimy się wspierać Rafael podeszedł do Vince`a i tym razem to on wrzucił go do dziury i nie zwracając uwagi na Maddie i Cat poszedł po kręconych schodach w górę. Wkurzony Vince wyszedł z dziury i nie przejmując się gburowatym zachowaniem Rafaela podbiegł do Cat , która upadła . Objął ją i pomógł jej wstać . '''Vince : '''Wybacz , żecię zostawiłem .. on mnie zaatakował . Już będzie dobrze .. ''Nie widział nigdzie Maddie i się wystraszył , jednak teraz Cat wymagałą pomocy i jej postanowił pomóc. '' '''Vince : '''W okolicy są łazienki .. trochę się odświeżysz i może będzie tam apteczka , czy chociaż cokolwiek co może się przydać . teraz najważniejsza jesteś ty . ''Pocałował ja delikatnie w czoło ddla otuchy i szedł razem z nia przez hol z latarnią oświetlajac sobie drogę do łazienki , '' '''Vince ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Gdy komuś dzieje sie krzywda .. nie liczy się zadanie , lecz to by pomóc drugiemu człowiekowi . Rafaela za takiego .. nei można uznać . jest obrazą dla ludzi , którzy są dobrzy . Że też sądziłem , że mogę się z nim zaprzyjażnić . Catherine: Dziękuje, dziękuje na prawdę. Nigdy nie trafiałam na ludzi którzy mi pomagają.. Ał.. moje oczy, czuję jakby ktoś je palił.. Dobrze że ciebie poznałam, widać, że martwisz się o ludzi.. c: . Catherine jakoś szła.. nawet jak Vince oświetlał drogę do łazienki.. Catherine nic nie widziała.. Prawdopodobnie przy uderzeniu coś jej się stało że nie widzi.. Catherine: Nie opuszczaj mnie, boję się! Rafael czuł ,że był już coraz bliżej balkonu. Rafael: 'Tak to ten balkon ! ''Rafael był już dosłownie 5 metrów od balkonu aż nagle natknął się na pułapkę Chefa. 'Rafael: '''No nie... ''Chef wywalił Rafaela przez okno. '''Rafael: '''Aaaaaa ! '''Kenneth: '''Co za głupie zadanie, po cholerę krążyć w kółko... Najlepiej iść przed siebie! ''Kenneth poszedł przed siebie, szedł tak i szedł. Aż zaczął coś czuć.. czym dalej szedł tym smród był coraz gorszy. '' '''Kenneth: Ku*wa, gdzie ja trafiłem. Słyszy jak ktoś puszcza bąki i sra. Kenneth: 'Ktoś tu ma problemy.. ''Poszedł dalej... Kenneth trafił do damskiej łazienki w której utknęła... Angelika z poważnymi problemami wydalniczymi (delikatnie mówiąc. xDD). Mille stała koło Chrisa, ciesząc się z wygranej. Maddie, Vince, Rafael i Catherine nieświadomie znaleźli się na drodze do zwycięstwa.. jednak żadne z nich nie wiedziało, kto jest najbliżej. Angelika wzięła swoje walizki, olała wyzwanie, powiedziała że ja to nie obchodzi, siadła obok Chrisa i podsunęła mu gazetki "XXX", którymi się sama delektowała. <3. Jednak po chwili, uświadomiła sobie że to ta sama atrapa, na którą trafiła Millie. Vince wraz z Catherine wszedł do łazienki . Nie znał się niestety na pierwszej pomocy , więc pomógł dziewczynie się przetrzeć wodą i pozbył się kłębów kurzu z jej włosów . Zostawił jej latarnei samemu wychodząc , chcą ją zostawić samą. Czuł się skrępowany beąc w łazience dziewczyn i mógł na kogoś wpaść co by mogło się skończyć awanturą . Wyszedł i chciał sprawdzić jakieś inne pomiejsczenie . Wszegł do pokoju obok i zobaczył tam siedzącą osobę , ale bał sie podejsć . Myślał , że to mógłby być Chris , ale wciąż było ciemno , a światło docierało w niewiele miejsc. '' ''Catherine mało widziała ale wzięła wodę utlenioną z apteczki która stała koło niej i obmyła sobie twarz a zwłaszcza oczy po czym obmyła twarz wodą.. Coś widziała już choć nie wiele. Wybiegła z łazienki.. Dziewczyna wybiegła a że było ciemno to biegała rozszalała po wszystkim.. Oczywiście, Vince zostawił jej latarnie więc wzięła ją ze sobą i zaczęła latać wszędzie gdzie się tylko dało aż natrafiła do pomieszczenia w którym, właściwie nic nie widziała bo latarnia zgasła (xD) ale słyszała że ktoś w nim jest tylko nie wie kto. Powolutku zbliżała się do tej osoby. Aisha nadal podążała za zapachem Chrisa. Czuła, że jego zapach się nasila, co oznaczałoby, że jest coraz bliżej. Po chwili zatrzymała się. 'Aisha: '''Wiem, że gdzieś tutaj jesteś! Znajdę cię, chociaż nie wiem, czy zdążę przed innymi. ^^ ''Szukała dalej, a gdy weszła do następnego pomieszczenia poczuła, że nie jest sama. 'Aisha: '''Hmm... Albo zwariowałam, albo nie jestem tu sama. Co ja gadam? Oczywiście, że zwariowałam! :D Ale i tak ktoś jest blisko... Oby to był Chris! ^^ ''Z radością poszła dalej mając nadzieję, że za chwilę znajdzie Chrisa, którego zapach cały czas mocna czuła. A tymczasem JoJo ocknęła się i zanalazła się na właściwych schodach, obok Rafaela. Aisha jako trzecia padła ofiarą marnej tekturowej atrapy Chrisa. Jednak wszyscy byli na drodze do zwycięstwa. Catherine i Vince po wyjściu z toalety byyli tuż-tuż właściwych schodów, Pozostali byli na nich, jednak nikt nie wiedział kto jest przed kim, wody było coraz więcej, połowa stopni była zalana. '''JoJo: Dobra, znajdźmy Chrisiaka. <3 Zaczęła biec po schodach. :3 Zdenerwowana Aisha szła po schodach gryząc kawałek tekturowego Chrisa. Aisha: 'Głupia! Jak mogłaś się nabrać na taką marną atrapę ubraną w przepocone ciuchy Chrisa?! No trudno, teraz już nie dam się nabrać. Zaraz cię znajdę! Ah, lubię takie zabawy w chowanego. <3 ''Catherine była na skraju rozpaczy. '''Catherine: Ta ciemność! Nie mogę ! Pomóżcie! Catherine wpadła w atak paniki i zaczęła biec przed siebie natrafiając na jakieś schody. Catherine: Proszę! Ja chcę tylko światła! Ratunku!< Zaczęła biec tak szybko jak można ale się ciągle potykała.. Już była na samej górze.. szkoda tylko że ne wie na jakich schodach jest, czy na właściwych czy nie... Chris stał na balkonie popijając kawę wraz z Millie. Nagle na piętro wpadło ze schodów kilka osób. Jednak na balkon jako pierwszy wskoczył... VINCE! Chris: 'Gratuluję! Teraz wybierzecie składy! Wybieracie jak w PTP. Najpierw Millie. '''Millie:'Wybieram Maddie. 'Vince : '''Oczywiste , że Angelika ! '''Millie:'No dobra,w takim razie wybieram Catherine '''Vince : Jako , że damy mają pierszeństwo to biorę JoJo. 'Millie:'Sama nie wierzę w to co robię,ale wybieram Bteh. '''Millie:(pokój zwierzeń)Jest porąbana,nieokrzesana i niebezpieczna więc lepiej mieć ją po swojej stronie. '''Vince :' Widzę , że Rafael nie jest osamotniony w byciu nietolerancyjnym . Machnął niezadowolony głową . '' '''Vince : '''Cóż przyjaciół trzeba trzymać blisko , ale wrogów jeszcze bliżej , więc Rafaela biorę . '''Millie:'Skoro Rafael został już wybrany pozostaje mi wziąść Aishe. Vince : 'Jak to mówią , ostatni będą pierwszymi . Zapraszam do drużyny Kenneth . '''Chris: 'Świetnie. Pozostaje nam jeszcze Annie, która za żadne skarby nie chce wysiąść z autobusu... coś poradzimy. Tymczasem oto nazwy - Millie, twoja drużyna to IMPREZOWICZE! Radość. ''Chris: Vince, twoja to KUJONI... ''Świerszcze. '' Chris: '''Ale teraz główna niespodzianka! Kapitanowie zamieniają się drużynami! ''Szok. 'Chris: '''Tak więc drużyna Vince'a to Imprezowicze, a Millie to Kujoni! ''Radość Imprezowiczów, niesmak Kujonów, którzy jeszcze przed chwilą byli imprezowiczami. '''Chris: '''Ale jako że Vince był jako drugi, to Imprezowicze trafiają na Ceremonię! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj, klucze do swoich pokoi otrzymują... Wszyscy! Dzisiaj odpada a właściwie rezygnuje, czy bardziej zostaje zdyskwalifikowana - Annie! ''Wszyscy otrzymują klucze. Nie odbył się pierwszy odjazd. '' '''Chris: '''Tak oto dobiegł końca pierwszy odcinek! Oglądajcie Akademik Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Akademika Totalnej Porażki